Talk:Sonic vs The Flash/@comment-34065399-20171224012527
@Negative Judge The Flash's speed is indeed limitless. Like it or not, it is the fricking truth. When The flash generates the speed force and uses it, it's technically still infinite. He can generate the energy from the Speed Force then use its energy. That is infinite. If Flash wanted to go trillions times the speed of light, then he can. The Flash has no speed cap. His speed is limitless. The Flash is even able to go faster than instanteous movement. While he did have help, it was because The Flash feared he would lose control and die of vaporaization like Barry did. But, Barry technically did not die, he just went to the Speed Force for about 20 years. As I stated, The Flash now has enough control of his speed to be faster than instanteous movement without help. He has gain controlled of his help. Also, during Flashpoint Flash still gained his speed back The Flash in his early days was able to vibrate through a whole another universe. Which takes massively fast enough speeds well over the Speed of Light. A young Flash was even able to run on space with ease. He was even able to do so many crazy feats. The Flash was even able to run at two places at once, this was before he even knew how to control his powers. He literally stated that if he could control his powers he can live two lives at the same time. Imagine what the Flash can do now? He was even able to disarm a weapon and scan 500,000 people in a picto second. The Flash was able save 500,000 people in a very short time frame and save them, Flash should have been going Trillions times the Speed of light. But in the comic it says he was barely going the Speed Of Light which means Flash breaks logic itself. Imagine what Flash is able to accomplish if he went faster. The Scarlet Speedster was even able to outrun creation from emerging from the Big Bang. Now I know for a fact that you will say that the Big Bang is not fast. But listen here, the Big Bang explosion expanded to a galaxy which is trillions times the speed of light. The Flash was even able to hurt Hunter Zoloman who lives in a completely different timeline which would make Flash 4th dimensional. Also Enerjak and Mongul are not omnipotent, what the heck??? If Enerjak was omnipotent how come in his early days he said, "I have Almighty power." Which would make him omnipotent. But then he gets stronger when he gets older, what?? That is very narrow minded right there. Mongul is not omnipotent because he got beat by Super Sonic. OMNIPOTENTS CANNOT BE BEATEN. They have limitless power with NO limit. If he was limitless why didn't he just erase him from existence? Because he is NOT omnipotent. If he was beaten then he is NIGH omnipotent. Same goes for Super Sonic. Also how would Super Sonic be infinite if he has a Super Form that is stronger? What the heck? Also if you want to bring up Mongul "Destroying millions of universes." Then I can bring up The Flash accidentally fusing every single DC universe into one. Which is infinite. I would hate to bring that up pretty sure you would too. Lmao. Sonic was only able to run through 1000 universes by shortcuts that is invalid. If you want to bring that up then I can say that Flash is able to Speed Force hop to any destination that he wants in an instant. Also The Flash has his God of Death form which was able to completely one shot a Nigh Omnipotent Darkseid. This Darkseid was able to stalemate with New 52 Antimonitor. New 52 Antimonitor is confirmed to be as powerful as the one from The Crisis On Infinite earths. That Antimonitor is able to destroy Thousands of Universes without even trying. Do you really think he stands a chance? Also it is not even clear if Mongul was destroying universes or not. Maybe that was hyperbole? Lmao. The Flash's speed alone can destroy a universe. His Infinite mass punch is able to shatter a planet. And he can do that by going under the Speed of Light? Imagine if Flash went trillions times the speed of light? Or decillions? And charged that up to a punch. Remember, the IMP's science is based on E=Mc squared. The faster you go, the more the mass comes closer to infinity. The Flash's speed going at decillion times the speed of light destroys Sonic no contest. I'm also pretty sure that Sonic has no resistance to speed steal or kinetic energy steal. Flash can use Speed/Kinetic speed on anyone, even nonspeedsters. The Flash even stated that he could speed steal Superman if he wanted to. I'm sure that he can speed steal Sonic no difficulty. Then Flash can charge up a IMP going at decillion times the speed of light then it's over.